


I Will Follow Him [FANVID]

by Laura_McEwan



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 11:02:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_McEwan/pseuds/Laura_McEwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>I will follow him</i><br/>Follow him wherever he may go</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Follow Him [FANVID]

Download: [I Will Follow Him](http://www.starskyhutcharchive.net/storiessh/20/vids/Laura_McEwan-I_Will_Follow%20_Him.zip)

Watch: [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YzdGNs4bpcY) (Note: Not all vids viewable in all countries)

Music: "I Will Follow Him" by Little Peggy March

 

For the Starsky & Hutch Big Bang 

For Nancy

 

Fifi has a terrible crush on Hutch, but Starsky keeps getting in the way. A companion piece to Nancys_Soul's fic: [A Strong Delusion](http://www.starskyhutcharchive.net/viewstory.php?sid=548)


End file.
